tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Alert Checks on Medical
Log Title: Red Alert Checks on Medical Characters: Red Alert, Scales, Stormfront (Tracker) Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: August 27, 2019 Summary: Red Alert makes sure Ratchet is okay and no funny business is happening while he's around. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 13:14:00 on Tuesday, 27 August 2019.' Scales is up on a shelf with her datapadd for the moment, making notes. The little dragon has to set timers to keep everything straight- she's really used to just wandering about on her own whims rather than keeping to schedule. Thus, being up high where she can watch goings-on with one optic while she organizes the next couple of days. Stormfront has slipped back into the medical bay. Tracker at a heel. There is a smile on the the mech's face as he glances around for a medic. His voice rumbles softly, "Is anyone here right now?" He just happens to catch the movement of Scales and smiles. Red Alert returns to the medbay after doing his morning security rounds. He's taken to recharging here, where he can keep an optic on Ratchet while he recovers. Hurrying in, he nearly runs onto Stormfront and his cyberdog. "Oh. Excuse me. Sir," he says sullenly, walking around Stormfront to check on Ratchet. Red Alert has little medical knowledge outside of emergency first aid, but he still glances at Ratchet's vitals display as if willing it to tell him good news. Scales peeks out from her shelf. "Most of th'folks here are workin' on nucleosis stuff or off on recharge time, but I got a moment." She tilts her head at STormfront. "Wow, that's... weird..." Stormfront chuckles, his deeper voice carrying. "That would not be the first time that I was described that way. Hope all are doing well. Is there any change in Ratchet?" He picks up Tracker and places him on one of the berths. Red Alert gives Stormfront the look that non-animal-lovers give people who bring their dogs into places they find inappropriate - like a hospital ward. He lets Scales report any changes in Ratchet, however. Red's been watching, but Scales knows the details of his condition. Scales hehs. "Ratchet's doin' pretty well. We've got all the missing parts rebuilt except for his hands, and his systems are all cleared up and ready to go. I could wake him up now, I guess." She gives the slumbering medical chief a considering look. "But he's getting so much sleep right now.." Stormfront says, "He may need the rest. I know for a fact that he overtaxes his systems to the point of passing out constantly. I am however glad that Dust Devil is no where around for when he wakes. He can blame you for the upkeep done on his system without his knowledge or concent." "I believe the blame or credit will be assigned as appropriate," Red Alert maintains. Scales spreads her wings and glides down from the shelf she's on. She grins at Red Alert. "Yeah, I bet. Honestly, I'm also worried about waking him up without his hands back. Bein' up but not bein' able to -do- anything would prob'ly be pretty hard on him." Red Alert frowns deeply. "Not a fate I'd wish on my enemies, much less a friend." What would Red Alert know about having friends, anyway? Oh, right - Inferno. Stormfront says, "Scales when you get a moment could you do a quick check of Tracker before I put him away. I think all his repairs have settled nicely but it would be wrong of me to not allow the medics to do their job. I may be great at cobbling things together but I've had more than one medic threaten to do horrible thing to me if I didn't get regular checks....and also if I was caught doing my own repairs when there wasn't an emergency." He looks over in Ratchet's direction. "Ratchet is more than just a pair of pretty hands. And I have already informed Encore to see about getting Backblast looking for them. If they are still around, we will find them."" Scales nods to Stormfront and settles down next to Tracker. "Man, you look diff'rent, too. Let's see how you're doin'." She starts to give Tracker a check-up right there, not bothering with a slab since they're both four-footed creatures. "Really, the best person t'make a replacement set of hands for Ratchet would be Ratchet, which he can't do without hands. Might be worth puttin' a bug in his ear about having a spare set locked up somewhere in case somethin' like this happens again." Stormfront mutters to himself, "... what Pharma... we should... his... and... finally." Red Alert glances at Stormfront sharply, having overhead exactly what he said. His expression is a mix of 'how inappropriate!' and 'I kind of agree'. Scales ponders outloud, "Y'know, Wheeljack made -my- hands.. you suppose he could help?" She nudges Tracker to roll over. Tracker rolls over and wiggles his feet in the air playfully. Red Alert frowns. "It's worth looking into. I will see if I can find him." Given renewed purpose (and something to do besides sitting around helplessly), Red Alert takes off like a shot, desperate to help one of the few Autobots he respects. Log session ending at 14:40:16 on Tuesday, 27 August 2019.